Lloyd Bannings
|seiyuu = Tetsuya Kakihara |voiceactor = Robbie Daymond |nationality = Crossbellan |birthDate = S.1186 |birthPlace = Crossbell |relatives = *Guy (brother) *Cecil Neues (sister figure) |affilliation = Crossbell Police Department |occupation = Detective, Special Support Section |hobbies = Fishing, Reading, Independent Training |likes = Models, Orbal Stereos, Pasta |height = 175 cm |bloodtype = O |weapon_Crossbell = Tonfa |orbment_Crossbell = No restrictions |weapon_Sen_II = Tonfa |orbment_Sen_II = Earth, Fire |SlashType_Sen_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_II = A |PierceType_Sen_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_II = A |weapon_Sen_IV = Tonfa |SlashType_Sen_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = S }}Lloyd Bannings (ロイド・バニングス) is the leader of the Crossbell Police Department's Special Support Section and the protagonist of and . Background Childhood Born in S.1186, Lloyd lost his parents to an accident at the age of 3. From that moment onward, his brother Guy Bannings, a renowned and respected investigator for the Crossbell Police Department's First Division, became his most important role model. Guy's death in S.1201 struck him hard, which forced Lloyd to move in with his uncle in Calvard. Determined to succeed his brother, he signed up for the Police Academy in Crossbell and graduated in S.1203. Part of his training at the academy was survival training in the Knox Forest. During this time, Lloyd was taught combat skills for his tonfa by Douglas, who served a Police Academy instructor at the time. Investigator In S.1204, Sergei Lou invited Lloyd to join the newly established Special Support Section in Crossbell. His strong sense of justice and deductive reasoning skills led his fellow members to elect him as their leader. On October 24, S.1204, Lloyd and the rest of the SSS are apprehended by the Crossbell Defense Force. After about a month in jail in Knox Prison, Lloyd escapes with help from cellmate Garcia Rossi. Zeit saves Lloyd from the pursuing Defense Force members and reveals himself as the Holy Beast, sharing Crossbell's complex history with him as they make their way to Tangram Hill. There he meets with Kevin Graham, Ries Argent and re-introduces Wazy himself as the ninth Dominion, supported by Abbas. With the flight capabilities of Wazy's Merkabah, Lloyd goes around the state to restore the SSS's formation and is granted the assistance of Rixia Mao in the process. Occupation During the Imperial occupation of Crossbell in S.1205-1207, Lloyd worked as a resistance member. On behalf of Cao Lee, Lloyd and Rixia Mao were tasked with backing up data from Orbal Network terminals in the Geofront. During the operation, Lloyd was confronted by Altina Orion and Rean Schwarzer, the latter of which was working as a special military officer of Crossbell's General Government. Lloyd managed to hold off Rean long enough to backup the data, after which Rean summoned Valimar to destroy the computer as a whole. After formally introducing themselves, Rean allowed Lloyd to escape with the data. Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Lloyd Bannings (Zero).jpg|Character art Lloyd Bannings - Key Visual Asset (Zero).png|Key visual asset from Lloyd Bannings - Bust (Zero).png|Lloyd's bust shot in Lloyd Bannings - Formal Attire (Zero).png|Lloyd's formal bust shot in Lloyd Bannings - Pyjama (Zero).png|Lloyd's pyjama bust shot in Lloyd Bannings - 2 (Ao).png|Character art (Ao) Lloyd Bannings 3 (Ao).png|Character art (Ao) Lloyd Bannings 4 (Ao).png|Character art (Ao) Lloyd - Opening Shots (Zero).jpg|Opening shots Lloyd and Kea - Ending (Zero).jpg|Ending shot Lloyd - Enigma (Zero).jpg|Enigma Lloyd, Cecile and Guy - Photograph (Zero).jpg|Young Lloyd with Guy Bannings and Cecil Neues Lloyd Bannings - Bust (Ao Evo).png|Portrait (Ao Evo) Lloyd Bannings - Formal Attire (Zero Evo).png|Portrait (formal) Lloyd Bannings - Pyjama (Zero Evo).png|Portrait (pyjamas) Lloyd Bannings - Swimsuit (Zero Evo).png|Portrait (swimsuit) Lloyd - Portrait Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art Lloyd - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|Full-length sketch (Katsumi Enami) Lloyd - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|Full-length sketch Lloyd - S-Craft Illustration (Zero).jpg|S-Craft illustration Lloyd - SD Model (Zero).png|SD Model Lloyd - Rising Sun Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Rising Sun" Lloyd - Axel Rush Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Axel Rush" Lloyd - Brave Smash Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Brave Smash" Lloyd - Thor's Hammer Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Thor's Hammer" (unused craft) Lloyd - Guardian Heart Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Guardian Heart" (unused craft) Lloyd - Cross Break Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Sketch "Cross Break" (unused craft) Lloyd - Weapon Sketches (Zero).jpg|Tonfa concept art Lloyd - Weapon 3D Models (Zero).jpg|3D models weapons Lloyd - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpg|Lloyd's Enigma straps Lloyd - Enigma Faceplate CPD (Zero).png|Enigma faceplate Lloyd - Enigma Faceplate City (Zero).png|Enigma faceplate Lloyd - Enigma Faceplate Wolf (Zero).png|Enigma faceplate Lloyd - Expression Normal (Zero).png|Portrait (normal) Lloyd - Expression Angry 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Angry 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Angry 3 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Angry 4 (Zero).png|Portrait (angry) Lloyd - Expression Laugh 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Laugh 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Laughing 3 (Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Laughing 4(Zero).png|Portrait (laughing) Lloyd - Expression Thinking 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (thinking) Lloyd - Expression Thinking 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (thinking) Lloyd - Expression Relieved (Zero).png|Portrait (relieved) Lloyd - Expression Surprised 1 (Zero).png|Portrait (surprised) Lloyd - Expression Surprised 2 (Zero).png|Portrait (surprised) Lloyd - Expression Troubled (Zero).png|Portrait (troubled) Lloyd Bannings - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu Bust Lloyd Bannings - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Lloyd Bannings - S-Craft Detail Horizontal (Sen II).png|S-Craft Detail Horizontal Lloyd Bannings - S-Craft Detail Vertical (Sen II).png|S-Craft Detail Vertical Lloyd Bannings Introduction (CS II).png|Introduction in Lloyd Bannings - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Lloyd Lloyd Bannings, KeA, Arios - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Lloyd with KeA and Arios MacLaine Lloyd & Kea Bannings (Sen III).png|Lloyd and KeA Lloyd Bannings (Sen IV).png|Full-length Lloyd Bannings - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Announcement_Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Lloyd and Elie MacDowell Lloyd Bannings - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Lloyd Bannings - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Lloyd Bannings - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Lloyd & Elie - Screenshot (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Lloyd Bannings (Hajimari).png|Character artwork The Day of Reindependence - Key Visual (Hajimari).jpeg|"The Day of Reindependence", Key Visual Liberator - Promotional Screenshot (Hajimari).jpg|Announcement screenshot with Noel Seeker. Lloyd Bannings - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional screenshot with KeA and Tio Plato. SSS - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot SSS - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot Category:Characters Category:Crossbell Police Department Category:Special Support Section Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters